plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bananasaurus Rex
:Not to be confused with Tyrannosaurus Rex, a dinosaur and environmental modifier in Plants vs. Zombies 2. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Banana Animal Plant |ability = This gets +1 /+1 when you draw a card. After combat here, this does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = She's a banana first and a dinosaur second. But it's a close second.}} Bananasaurus Rex is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /3 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 every time the plant hero draws a card, and makes it do a bonus attack after the initial combat if it does not get destroyed in the process. Origins It is based on the banana, an edible fruit, botanically a berry, produced by several kinds of large herbaceous, flowering plants in the genus Musa, and a Tyrannosaurus, more commonly known as Tyrannosaurus rex, a carnivorous dinosaur in the genus of coelurosaurian theropoda dinosauria. Its name is a portmanteau of the words "banana", the real-life plant this is based on, and "Tyrannosaurus rex", the real-life dinosaur this is based on. It could also be a reference to the famous internet gamer of the same name, though this may just be a coincidence. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Banana Animal Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: '''This gets +1 /+1 when you draw a card. After combat here, this does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description ''She's a banana first and a dinosaur second. But it's a close second. Update history Update 1.4.14 *Tribe change: Fruit Animal Plant → Banana Animal Plant Strategies With While initially not the most cost-effective plant, Bananasaurus Rex can become very strong in the late game. Try to increase its power by using cards that allow the player to draw more cards, like Flourish and Holo-Flora. Bananasaurus Rex also acts as an alternative to , but it does not benefit from . However, Team-Up plants like Torchwood can protect it in the early turns, because it is weaker at the beginning of the game. Party Thyme is a very good choice too, since Bananasaurus Rex does a bonus attack after it is finished attacking in the Fight! phase, causing it to draw cards to boost Bananasaurus Rex. However, it is weak, so make sure to protect and/or boost Party Thyme. Other cards that can also draw cards like Sage Sage and Bean Counter can also boost it. Mayflower giving the player a card upon hitting the zombie hero can also boost Bananasaurus Rex's stats. Keeping a received superpower works too because it counts as drawing a card. Flourish, Re-Peat Moss, Bananasaurus Rex and possibly Party Thyme together are a great combo. When you play Flourish, Bananasaurus Rex will gain +3 /+3 while Re-Peat Moss attacks. Then, Party Thyme will draw a card, boosting Bananasaurus Rex's stats again. Later on, it will draw once more from Re-Peat Moss' ability. Against You should target this plant before it grows too strong. This can occasionally be very hard to do if lots of cards are drawn. However, the turn it's used can be troublesome to deal with if not boosted. This is because most tricks cannot deal with this efficiently, and will need support. In addition, brains will likely be spent, and there will be no time for tricks. Electrobolt can easily defeat this before anything happens. The Smash could also use Slammin' Smackdown as well. If it gets out of control, use instant-kill cards like Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] zombies, or to destroy it. If none of these options are available, destroy plants that give the opposing hero more cards such as Mayflower or Party Thyme to slow down the process of boosting the Bananasaurus Rex. Unless necessary (such as deliberately boosting it before playing Rocket Science), do not use Regifting Zombie when there is a Bananasaurus Rex or it will gain +2 /+2 . Gallery Trivia *It is one of the seven plants that are based on a banana, the other four being Brainana, Banana Split, Half Banana, Banana Tree, Banana Launcher and Banana (an unused plant in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars). **Of these, it is one of the four cards in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The other 3 are Brainana, Banana Split, and Half Banana. *It is the only card in the Mega-Grow class. **It is also the only one to currently be based on a dinosaur. *In the release trailer, its tongue is red. However, it is vanilla-colored in-game. **Also in the trailer, it is seen eating a , but in the game, it leaps up and bites them instead. *Prior to an update, it did not boost itself when the player drew a card at the start of every turn. This was probably to prevent it from being a hybrid between and that does not benefit from or The Podfather. Category:Animal cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Banana cards